


Unravel

by rabbithead



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Asphyxiation, F/M, Insemination, Mild Blood, Multiple Orgasms, Obsessive Behavior, that first warning is checked just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbithead/pseuds/rabbithead
Summary: Noctis has, on numerous occasions, came at the thought of choking you.It started with a mundane thought, really: how would her neck feel within my hands?





	Unravel

Noctis has, on numerous occasions, came at the thought of choking you.

It started with a mundane thought, really:  _how would her neck feel within my hands?_

Then gradually, the thoughts began to spin themselves into an erotically violent fantasy. It would often begin with him sneaking into your chamber in the dead of night, but  _always_  ended with him fucking your tight pussy with his hands wrapped tight around your slender neck. It got to the point where he couldn't even focus—every time he saw you in the citadel, every time he heard the sing of your laughter and caught the twinkle in your e/c eyes, he was resisting the powerful urge to wound his hands around your neck and watch you struggle.

It wasn't that he hated you, nor did he always have such vicious urges. But the sight of your naked neck, so open and inviting, always tempted him to mar the skin there with purple bruises and teeth marks. His fantasies had gone from benign to strangely violent—feeding his inner desire to ravage your body and destroy it. Gods, he just wanted to fucking wreck you, until the only thing left in your head was him, him,  _him_ —just like there was nothing in his head but  _you._

Still—he was the prince and you were a mere Glaive. A relationship between the two of you, if it were to be exposed, would make the greatest scandal since the time Nyx Ulric was caught kissing Luna. It was a minor incident in Noctis' eyes, but the citizens of Lucis were so starved for drama they would make a huge deal out of anything. So, in order to avoid any casualties Noctis had mostly kept his distance, instead choosing to admire you from afar. For a while, he simply settled with (mostly) harmless pipe dreams.

As he laid in bed, his head filled with images of you, he felt his cock begin to grow and strain against the strict constraint of his slacks. Immediately, Noctis palmed at the bulge in his pants. The relief that came was only brief, however, before not even the gentle kneading could appease his lustful appetite. Slowly, he begun to buck into his hand, moaning quietly as waves of pleasure scorched through his body like wildfire, leaving his toes and fingertips to tingle anxiously.

 _"Y/n, y/n, y/n_ …" he growled through grit teeth, and he imagined you sitting on top of him, naked and with your legs spread like an open invitation, your juices leaking onto his cock and smelling absolutely delicious. Again, his hips twitched, and without a single second wasted he zipped open his pants and released his throbbing dick. He hissed when the cold night air touched the delicate skin there, burning it like hot molten. But Noctis, not caring, immediately took the hardened flesh into his hand and begun to pump it furiously.

He chanted your name like a mantra as he stroked himself, his chest heaving heavily as he thought of you: how tight your pussy would be, how loud you'd cry out for him, how beautiful your body would look as he ravaged it mercilessly.

_All while strangling your pretty little neck, of course._

As he felt his cock compress from inside, he knew he was close and with one last stroke he came, warm cum filling his closed hands and oozing between his fingers. It was a brief moment of pleasure—but pleasure nonetheless.

However, this session seemed a bit  _different_  than usual.

Usually, Noctis would ejaculate and be done. He'd clean up, then go to straight to bed. But as Noctis laid in bed, his chest heaving and his arm aching from exertion, he noticed that his cock was still hanging heavy in his hand—and it was  _incredibly_  erect.

He came two times in the same hour, yet he was still impossibly hard in the end of it all. In one final attempt to appease his greed for more, he placed a pillow underneath his worn-out hips and slowly thrust into its softness, the silk casing sticking to his precum-slick cock as it slid across the smooth texture. The friction alone was enough to bring Noctis on the edge, and unlike before he was unable to contain the sounds of pleasure slipping from his lips.

"Y/n… y/n…  _fuck, y/n!"_

Noctis thrust into the pillow with reckless abandon, his hips rocking with a feverish passion as he felt his orgasm coming. The tight knot in his stomach contracted, and his vision was going in and out of focus. The silk pillow, which had become wet and sticky from copious amounts of precum, squelched indecently every time he pounded into it, the soaked silk stretching around his cock and feeling absolutely  _amazing_  every time he pushed himself deeper—so deep there would be a large bulge on the other side. And he imagined you lying beneath him, your fingernails clawing at his skin and leaving crescent welts as you pull him close, your legs wrapped around his waist and squeezing him tightly. Gods, he wanted to touch you—he wanted to envelope himself in your warmth and feel your insides constrict around his massive girth.  _He wanted you to fucking choke on him_.

And as his orgasm drew close, his fists tightened, again he wondered how your slender neck would feel within his hands.

Finally, with a strangled cry, he came for the third time. Fat strings of white cum splattered across the pillow and his stomach in a gooey mess, and for a brief moment Noctis felt disgusted with himself. He'd cum  _this_ much from just thinking of you. But Gods, he couldn't help it—you were his temptress; you came to him in his dreams, luring him with your sensuality and the promise to take responsibility for the suffering you'd put him through the past few years. And in return he would take care of you; he would make you taste heaven and  _choke on it._

Gods, he wanted you  _so_ bad. And as he laid on his bed, his chest heaving and his heavy cock still painfully stiff and throbbing, he knew that tonight—no matter what— _he would have you in his bed._

* * *

 

You had been patrolling the halls when you heard a cry of pain.

At first—it was a subtle noise that your ears almost didn't catch. But when you realized it had been coming from the prince's chamber, your Glaive instincts kicked in and you were racing towards the door.

"Your highness, I'm coming in!" you shouted before ramming into the door, successfully forcing it open. But the scene waiting before you was…  _quite_  the shock. You had been expecting to see a masked intruder—not the prince half-naked and covered in something white… gooey… and oh Gods, that was definitely cum. There was  _cum_  all over his bed and body.

At first, his expression was that of horror and surprise—but when he seemed to realize that it was only you who "came to his rescue", the shock in his eyes quickly dissipated into a lustful daze.

"Y/n…" he sang, his voice low and husky, "What a coincidence. I was just thinking about paying you a visit… but it seems that  _you_ wanted to come to  _me_  first."

You gulped—had the prince always been this fucking hot? But you quickly shook that thought out of your mind as you took one step back. "I-I apologize, your highness—I seem to have interrupted you from your…  _activities._  Please, ignore me and—"

"Oh, you weren't interrupting  _anything."_

That single phrase uttered from the prince's lips was all it took to stop you in your tracks, and he was holding you still with only the power of his gaze, his expression dark and lascivious. You always had your suspicions, but if it wasn't obvious to you before, it certainly was now: the prince  _definitely_  wanted to fuck you.

"But, y-your highness… we… we can't—you're the prince and—and what would your father think?!" you stammered, hoping you didn't look as flustered as you felt. Your throat was beginning to dry, and only when you unconsciously licked your lips did you realize just how  _dry_  they were. But Noctis seemed apathetic to your concerns, simply chuckling to himself as he stripped off his pants and boxers.

 _"Please,_  y/n," he huffed as he begun to stroke himself, "If my dad can have mess around with a girl half his age, then we can too. It just needs to stay a secret from the press, that's all." You would have been surprised at the reveal of King Regis' supposed mistress, if not for the fact that Noctis looked so Six-damned hot touching himself right now. And,  _wow,_  he was massive; you couldn't help but grow wet at the thought of his member pulsing deep inside you.

"Instead of standing there gawking with such a desperate face, why don't you lock the door and come play with me? I'll treat ya  _real_  good, babe… you'll want no one else but  _me_  when I'm done with you."

You felt a chill run straight through your body, your nether regions beginning to tingle anxiously at his boldness. You had always known the prince to be quiet and incredibly introverted—but he was showing a whole new side to himself and you were beginning to slip quickly.

It'd be a lie if you said that you didn't want him; in fact, you dreamt of him on a nightly basis.  _You dreamt of him holding you down and wrecking every part of your body._

Finally, after much thought, you locked the door again and strode towards him. The prince hummed in satisfaction, still staring at you in a salacious daze. "There's a good girl…" he mumbled in a low, throaty tone as he watched you begin to strip off your Glaive uniform. The whole time Noctis was spectating, and the intensity of it all was almost unbearable. Gods, it felt as though he were eating you alive with his eyes alone.

After you unhooked your bra and let it fall to the ground, your breasts bouncing as they were released from their constraints, a hiss escaped from his lips as the pace he stroked himself at quickened significantly.

"Fuck, come here!" he growled, before grabbing you by the waist and shoving you onto the bed. You barely had any time to react before his lips were kissing your pussy through the soaked cloth, his teeth grazing at your protruding clit. It was electrifying; the sensations that rushed through your body and left you tingling all over was insanely pleasurable, and you weren't sure you'd even last with the strength of Noctis' tongue. Over and over, he lapped at your clothed folds and sucked on your clit. The friction drove you absolutely insane, and you found yourself slipping further and further under his powerful presence.

"Oh Gods, your highness—my King! P-Please, you're gonna make me"—you gasped suddenly as he pushed his lips deeper against your pussy, his tongue stretching against your ruined panties—"Fuck, you're gonna make me cum!"

For only the briefest of seconds did Noctis pull away, his mouth wet with a mixture of your juices and his saliva, as he uttered two words:

"Then  _cum."_

His sudden attack on your clothed clit sent waves of both shock and pleasure raking across your body, and you began to tremble uncontrollably—but still, Noctis held you down with the force of his hands alone, not allowing you even a second of mercy from his harsh treatment. All the while he continued to stare at you with intense eyes, making you feel strangely trapped and helpless. You were honestly a bit terrified—but damn was he captivating.

Tighter and tighter, became the knot in your stomach—until everything came undone and like parting threads in a scarf you unraveled beneath the man. Still—he held you down, his tongue relentless and driving you to the brink of madness. White spots littered your vision as you felt an overwhelming gratification enrapture you. But even in the end, you continued to shiver from the onslaught, your abused clit still prickling as Noctis pulled away.

His lips, a sore red and dripping with your essence, curved into a sly grin. "Why don't you have a taste of yourself?" the man cooed, before climbing over your tired body and taking your lips. You felt his tongue slip between your teeth and roam your mouth, and you recognized the sharp, sour taste on his tongue to be yours.

"Mmm…" he moaned as he pulled away, his chest swelling with each heavy breath of his, "Tastes so good, doesn't it? Makes me want more… you'll spoil me lots tonight, won't you?" he said in a hushed whine, before leaning down again. His tongue trailed up the shell of your ear, and you shivered when you felt his fingers spider down your stomach before stopping at the hem of your panties. There was moment of anticipation as he sat up again, his eyes meeting yours and holding your gaze.

Finally, without wasting another second, he took the flimsy cloth into his hands and proceeded to  _tear it off._ You gasped in shock and instinctively began to back up from him, honestly a bit terrified at the raw power of his hands, however Noctis seemed not to notice and simply tore off the rest of your panties before flinging them off the bed.

Quickly, he loomed over your smaller frame and pressed his erection up against your folds. "I've wanted to do this for  _so_  long, Y/n…" he groaned as he began to grind against your warmth, rocking his hips at a painfully slow pace before suddenly transitioning into a rough and rapid pace that had you sinking deeper into the bed with every thrust.

You could feel the head of his cock rub up against your aching clit, and you when you moved to satisfy its titillation, Noctis quickly grabbed both your wrists and held them down beside your head in vice grip; his eyes had become a dark, stormy blue as he stared down at you, his expression fierce and almost sadistic.

"Can't stand it, can you?" he snarled, his lips a hair's breadth away from your ears. You felt the heat of his breath hit the nape of your neck, a prickling sensation erupting immediately afterwards. You writhed underneath the man; your legs wrapped around Noctis' waist and held him close as you continued to grind against his erection.

"Y-Your Highness, please—please, I need you! I've dreamt of this for so, so long!" You cried out in choked sobs, and you weren't sure how long you could handle his torture. He seemed apathetic to your begging, however; if anything, he'd become even  _more_  aroused by your piteous behavior. A vicious grin spread on his lips as he pressed himself harder against your shuddering body, and he  _laughed._

"You're just an eager little slut, aren't you? You certainly know how to beg like one," he remarked, chuckling when he heard the quiet whimper that left from your lips. "But I suppose I like that side of you better—pitiful and pleading; your cunt wet and ready to be pounded." He continued in a lazy drawl as he released your wrists, then rising and pulling your hips closer. Finally, without wasting another second, he plunged deep into your core.

It was almost unbearable; the knot in your stomach suddenly constricted once more, and your body went aflame with pleasure. He wasn't large in girth but certainly massive in length; every time he pulled out, you could feel him slam against your cervix. He was merciless in the way he fucked you, not even allowing you a chance to say his name. Every time you opened your mouth, he'd snap his hips and grind further against you, pushing himself so deep inside your core he had your sanity teetering on the edge.

But it seemed that Noctis was on the verge of breaking as well; his eyes had narrowed and he was biting his lips; his bangs were plastered to his face and he had become quite vocal now—with every thrust of his hips he was grunting and groaning, calling your name and babbling something incoherent every now and then. Then, without warning, he leaned down and clamped his jaws around your shoulder.

An electrifying bolt of pain erupted from the place he'd bitten, and a cry of agony erupted from your throat. You felt the skin break under his teeth, and when he finally released you from his jaws he immediately began to lap at the sore marks left behind.

"You know… I've dreamt of this as well, Y/n," he began softly, pulling out of you slowly as his fingers slid up your chest and rolled your taut nipples between them, pinching them between his thumb and index finger briefly before his hands continued past your breasts until they rested on top of each other…  _around your neck._  "But this is how  _mine_  always ended."

Suddenly, without warning, he slammed back into you with the force of a fucking god, and the fingers around your neck squeezed mercilessly. His pace had become so violent and rapid that your head was almost ramming against the headboard, but he kept your body pressed against the soaked bedsheets deep enough that you wouldn't move any further up.

The sudden cut-off of your air circulation had your mind spinning in circles, and even after being pinned underneath the prince's full weight you felt like you were floating on air. Your vision was starting to become blurry, and all the blood rushing to your head made you feel drunk and giddy.

Suddenly—everything felt ten-times—no, a  _hundred-_ times better. The way your pussy stretched around his cock; the way he pounded against your cervix in that mad, desperate pace; the way his eyes flashed yellow every time you clawed his arms and pulled him closer with your legs; the way his grip was becoming tighter and tighter.

Finally, just as your eyelids begun to flutter as your consciousness teetered, he released your neck. You choked on the sudden influx of air going into your lungs, and without realizing it you had orgasmed for the second time. It was a euphoric feeling that had you dancing in air, but it was a pleasure that quickly overwhelmed you as Noctis had not stopped his brutal thrusts against your hips. With a growl, he lifted your body with one hand and pulled your head back by the roots of your hair with the other, pushing you further down onto his stiff member.

You cried at the immense stimulation; you cried his name and begged for mercy, but you weren't sure he could even understand you through your sobbing. But he continued to rock his hips wildly against yours, his rigid cock still sliding in and out of your abused pussy at a rapid pace. And at long last, he pressed himself against you tight, and you felt the pulsing of his dick as endless spurts of cum filled your insides. With a few lazy thrusts, he finished his orgasm and pulled out, releasing a long sigh.

There was a moment of silence between the two of you; a sleepy look came across his dazed face and you were still lost in the clouds of pleasure. But after a minute or two, Noctis had come to his senses and realized what the two of you had just done.

"Ho… Holy shit, that was  _good,"_  he mumbled as he pulled your tired body close again, and he kissed the bleeding teeth marks on your shoulder. "We need to do that again."

You, exhausted and at a loss for words, simply nodded and stroked his hair.


End file.
